Louds and a Hedgehog Traduire en Français
by Rayman20
Summary: Après une rencontre avec Sonic et Eggman, le médecin envoie le hérisson dans une autre dimension afin de ne pas nuire à ses projets. Maintenant, Sonic est à Royal Woods et cherche quelqu'un pour l'aider.


**Podcast 2019 Chapitre 1**

C'était une journée agréable et calme à Green Hill. Les petits animaux ne font que passer leurs affaires, profitant du soleil jaune et de l'air frais. Puis, de nulle part, une fraise bleue passa devant eux. Ils savaient tous qui c'était. Ils se tournent tous vers leur héros en passant.

Puis la fraise bleue s'arrête. Ce n'était autre que Sonic the Hedgehog. Il a ensuite regardé sa montre de communication pour voir son meilleur ami Tails the Fox.

« Salut Sonic, tu es là ? » demanda Tails à son meilleur ami.

« Ouais. Il y a... des coutures vides... » Répondit Sonic. Tails semble confus.

« Vide ? C'est étrange ... selon cela, il devrait y avoir- » Avant que le renard puisse continuer, Sonic peut voir quelque chose au loin.

« Attends ... je pense que je vois quelque chose. » dit Sonic.

« Fais attention Sonic, ça pourrait être un piège- » Tails fut à nouveau interrompu.

« Ne t'inquiétez Tails, je suis sûr que c'est juste- » Puis statique arrivait de la montre Tails.

« Allô ? Sonic es-tu là? » Dit Tails, espérant que Sonic répond. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

« Oh génial. Toi encore ? » Déclara Sonic que son plus grand méchant flottait sur son véhicule.

« Eh bien bonjour, Sonic. On se revoit ! » Dit Eggman. « Et cette fois, ce sera notre dernière ! » Le docteur a ajouté. Sonic s'est alors moqué de cela.

« Sérieusement, ça encore ? Tu sais que bientôt, tu vas être toast ! Ou toast. Comme un œuf... » Dit Sonic, essayant de faire sa petite séance de punition.

« Oh, j'ai peur que tu ailles du pain grillé ! » dit Eggman avec un sourire narquois. « Comme tu ruines toujours mes plans, j'ai créé quelque chose qui mettra fin à tes actes héroïques ! » ajouta-il.

« Psh, s'il te plait ! Je vais juste le détruire en quelques secondes ! Fais le pire, crane d'œuf ! » Répondit Sonic a avec un sourire. Eggman sortit alors un énorme pistolet, visant le hérisson. « Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un autre de tes jouets ? » Demanda Il.

« Un jouet TRES spécial... » Répondit le médecin alors qu'il tirait une mine terrestre sur Sonic. Puis un énorme portail était ouvert, aspirant Sonic.

« Woah, qu'est-ce qui se passe !? » demanda Sonic en état de choc. Il essaie de s'enfuir, mais la force du portail était trop forte. Il a ensuite été aspiré dans le portail, comme il se ferme.

« Hahahaha! Au revoir, Sonic. Pour toujours ! » Ria Eggman. « Maintenant que ce hérisson est hors de portée, Mobius sera à moi! Sans lui, ses amis n'auront d'autre choix que de s'incliner devant moi ! » Ajouta-t-il en riant une fois de plus.

À l'intérieur du portail ...

Sonic volait dans l'espace et le temps pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une ouverture devant lui. Il ferme les yeux, car il peut dire que ce sera une chute difficile.

Dans le parc Royal Woods ...

C'était aussi une belle journée à Royal Woods, au Michigan. Dans le parc, il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Puis un portail est apparu à quelques mètres du sol. Ensuite, Sonic est sorti du portail et a atterri sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Le portail au-dessus de Sonic disparaît alors à perte de vue. Sonic était allongé dans le sol, gémissant.

« Ugh ... ou-où suis-je ? » dit Sonic, il a levé la tête en regardant autour de lui. « Ca ne ressemble pas à Mobius, si je me souviens bien... » Ajouta-t-il. Le hérisson se leva alors.

Alors qu'il regardait encore autour de lui, il vit alors des pigeons à proximité.

'Huh. Peut-être qu'ils savent où je suis. Pensa il, Sonic commença à approchés.

« Euh, excusez-moi ? Savez-vous où je suis en ce moment ? » Demanda Sonic. Les pigeons le regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'envolent tous. « ...Grossier. » Dit-il, abasourdi.

Puis, à quelques mètres du hérisson, il vit deux garçons marchant vers lui.

'Oh-oh. Je ne peux pas laisser ma couverture tomber. Je ne suis pas impatient de devenir ennemi avec ces deux-là. Sonic pensait, alors qu'il courait derrière un arbre voisin.

Les deux garçons sont Lincoln Loud et Clyde Mcbride. Ils sont rentrés chez eux de l'école.

« Enfin les vacances de printemps sont là ! » dit Clyde, en jetant ses bras en l'air.

« C'est vrai ! » répondit Lincoln à son meilleur ami. « Alors, tu veux sortir plus tard? Fais quelque chose peut-être ? » Il a demandé.

« Bien sûr! Mais, rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? » Demanda Clyde à Lincoln. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se souvient de l'époque où lui et Clyde essayaient de rendre leurs vacances amusantes jusqu'à ce que l'école revienne. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ils le pensaient. Mais c'était amusant, bien que Lincoln ait été attaqué par un perroquet.

« Ouais ... ne recommençons pas ... » répondit Lincoln.

« Eh bien, essayez de penser à quelque chose et je serai prêt ! » dit Clyde joyeusement.

"Cool! A plus tard, mec. Je promets d'aider Lola avec quelque chose." Dit Lincoln en agitant la main tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa maison.

« On se voit là-bas ! » répondit Clyde, marchant dans l'autre sens. Sonic voyait alors les deux partir.

'Hmm. Eh bien, je suppose leur pas mal. Ce sont des enfants après tout…' pensa encore Sonic. « Je suppose que je peux dire à ce gamin à la chemise orange où je suis ... » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il courait derrière Lincoln et le poussait par l'épaule.

« Hé gamin. » demanda Sonic. Lincoln a alors regardé derrière lui.

« Ouais ? Qui es-vous ? » Avant que Lincoln ne finisse, il était choqué de voir un hérisson étrange comme une créature devant lui. «Qu'est-ce que… Qui es-tu? Cria Le garçon.

« Woah, woah. Calme-toi gamin, je ne suis pas méchant ! » Dit Sonic, essayant de le calmer.

« Tu peux parler !? » cria Lincoln à nouveau, s'énervant.

« Bien sûr, petit » répondit Sonic. Lincoln était encore sous le choc.

« O-okay, Lincoln. Reprends-toi en main ... c'est juste mon imagination. » Dit Le garçon, inspirant et expirant entre les phrases. « Ou peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire de l'une des expériences de Lisa ? » ajouta-il. Sonic était confus à ce sujet.

« Euh... non. Je suis réel. Ici. » répondit Sonic en touchant à nouveau l'épaule de Lincoln. Le garçon repoussa la main de Sonic.

« Ce n-ne peut pas être réel! Je-je sais que c'est toi, Luan ? » Demanda Lincoln à la personne.

« Quoi ? Qui est Luan? Je suis Sonic the Hedgehog ! » Répondit Sonic.

« Attends ... tu es un hérisson ? » demanda Lincoln encore.

« Bien sûr, que je le suis. Regarde juste mes pointes." dit Sonic, il se retourne pour lui montrer son dos.

« Mais ... tu marches sur deux jambes ... dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs, toujours confus.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas je-« Avant que Sonic ne finisse, il pensa à quelque chose. « Attends ... les hérissons ne marchent pas sur deux jambes, dans ton univers ? » Demanda-il a.

« Euh ... non. Je ne peux pas penser. » Répondit Lincoln. « Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ... 'univers' ? » ajouta-il.

« Huh ... peut-être que ce pistolet utilisé par Eggman était un pistolet à portique ... » dit Sonic en essayant de réfléchir à ce qui se passait.

« Quoi ? Eggman ? Un pistolet de portail ? Es-tu ... d'un autre univers? » Demanda Lincoln nouveau à Sonic.

« Ça y ressemble. » répondit Sonic. « Peut-être que c'est une raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais vu de hérisson parler avant. » ajouta le hérisson.

« Eh bien ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es perdu ? » Interrogea Lincoln au hérisson.

« En fait, je le suis. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? » Demanda Sonic. Lincoln a alors commencé à réfléchir.

« Hmm. Et bien ... J'ai une sœur qui est scientifique. Peut-être qu'elle peut t'aider. » Répondit Lincoln. « Mais il y a encore beaucoup de questions que j'ai encore. » ajouta-t-Il.

« Bien, d'accord. » dit Sonic, en croisant les bras. En attendant les questions que cet enfant veut poser.


End file.
